Energy Field
by YoshiStack
Summary: Ever wonder how Aelita and Jeremy discovered Aelita's new power? Inspired by the 2016 Code July prompt 'Power' by semie78.


**So, anyone heard of Code July? If not, they're a series of prompts created by semie78. I wanted to do more of them this year, but I still need time to get into the swing of things. But this one stuck out to me. There's one more I plan on doing... But I'm not gonna tell you which one it is yet.**

 **This is my take on how Jeremy and Aelita discovered she could use energy fields. I dunno. I just hope you like it. And keep in mind: this takes place before Straight to Heart.**

* * *

Energy Field

Aelita landed in the middle of Forest Sector. She looked around the virtual world, but was happy to find none of XANA's monsters on the prowl. "Everything's clear, Jeremy. At least, for now anyway,"

"Right, well, I still don't want you out there too long. I'm sending you the Overwing. The nearest tower should be due east from your location," Jeremy informed her.

She nodded. "Got it." She hopped onto the Overwing as soon as it materialized in front of her and took off. She could still hear the worry in Jeremy's voice, which she had to shake her head at. It wasn't like she was deactivating a tower on her own (Though she had proven she could do that as well). She was just helping Jeremy modify the superscan, and the job was easier if she used the interface in the towers.

She wished Jeremy would stop worrying about her so much. She could handle herself!

Though, if she was being fair, she could also understand where his worries came from. She couldn't be devirtualized like the others could. She didn't have a weapon or power to fight back with either. Sure, she had her creativity, and she'd certainly used it effectively in the past; it had saved herself and the others many times. But using it exhausted her, making it a not so great weapon in the heat of battle.

She had to rely on her wits and the area around for her defense. She wished sometimes that she had her own power to fight back, just so Jeremy didn't have to worry so much.

"Aelita!" Jeremy's shout brought her out of her thoughts. "You've got some company! Three Bloks behind you!" She looked back and sure enough, three Bloks were on her tail. She turned back to the path ahead of her with a look of determination. Her grip tightened on the Overwing handle.

"I see that. I'll try to lose them," she assured. She could hear them scuttling behind her, trying to keep up with the Overwing. Several laser blasts whipped past her. She tried to maneuver the Overwing left and right, trying to predict where the lasers wouldn't hit. Her good hearing certainly helped her with that. She wasn't psychic, however, and her good luck had run out. One of the lasers finally hit the vehicle. She fell harshly to the ground with an 'oof' not even two seconds later.

Aelita picked herself and looked back. The Bloks were fast approaching and still firing at her. She took off as fast as she could, now only focusing on getting out of there.

She could see the tower in the distance. She could make it she ran fast enough!

A stinging sensation shot throughout her arm suddenly. It didn't hurt per se, but it was enough to make her gasp at the sudden feeling. She held her electricity covered arm for a moment as she continued to run. The tower was so close now! If she could just-

"Augh!" Aelita screeched as she fell. A laser had hit her in the back, then another in the foot.

"Aelita! You're losing too many life points! Get out of there!" Jeremy shouted. She groaned as she picked herself back up.

"Believe me, Jeremy, I'm trying," she said calmly as she could. She ducked and weaved as more lasers whizzed by her head. She had to find cover and fast.

She breathed heavy as she looked around the digital forest. She was relieved to find a stump-like cave nearby, a place she was very familiar with. It had been a useful hiding spot when she had still been stuck on Lyoko. She'd used it many times while waiting for the others to arrive to help clear a path to the tower when it was activated.

"Of course, it's different this time," Aelita noted to herself as she rushed to take cover. Jeremy was with her, and none of the Lyoko Warriors were available to take down the monsters. Ulrich and Odd were still camping, and Yumi was out with her mother.

Aelita backed herself up to the wall furthest from where she entered. If only she could fight like them, this wouldn't be a problem then! "Jeremy, do you have any ideas?"

"Ugh, no! But I'll come up with something... I hope," Jeremy replied, obviously frustrated. That didn't do much to reassure her.

She could hear the Bloks scuttling closer outside. She didn't think they'd be able to fit in the openings, but she certainly didn't want to test that theory. She had to act fast. She took a glance out of the cave, but quickly pulled her head back in when she a laser incoming straight for her head.

She had to do something, but what could she do? Fight them? That wasn't much of an option, but neither was booking it for the tower. A few more hits and she was out, and everyone knew what that meant. These were the times she really wished she could fight like the others could.

She yelped when a Blok suddenly appeared in the opening directly across from her. She looked around, but the other openings had been, well, blocked, as well. She was completely trapped. She glared at the monsters before being forced to duck out of the way because of another laser.

She flinched when she heard one of the Bloks walking again. As it turned out, her theory that they couldn't fit in the openings was wrong. She let out a growl of frustration.

"Can anything go right today?" She asked, unable to hold her tongue out of sheer exasperation. The Blok responded by beginning to charge a laser. She knew how this was going to end; there was nowhere else to run. She raised her arms up and braced herself for impact. The Blok had then fully charged it's laser. It fired bot edn a second later.

"Aelita!" Jeremy screamed in terror.

...Only it never hit her. She knew it had fired, she'd heard the sound, and there was no way it could've missed. So, what happened?

It was then she realized the strange feeling coming from her hands. Is where she'd been hit. No... it was different from that. The laser hits stung and usually left a slight numb feeling in her. This was a warm energy that felt comfortable in her hand.

She gasped when she opened her eyes. In her hands were two bright pink, somewhat translucent balls of energy. They'd been close enough to connect together and form a shield of sorts to protect her.

"What the-?!" Aelita didn't even know how to finish her statement. She was too astounded. She tried separating them, but they disappeared when she did that. She could only stare at her hands, speechless. Even the Bloks seemed confused, as they'd stopped firing and were merely rotating in place.

"Aelita? Aelita, what's going on!? Answer me!" Jeremy exclaimed, snapping her back to the situation at hand.

Her eyes narrowed at the now docile Bloks. She lifted her right arm and focused on creating the ball again. It happened almost effortlessly. "Hah!" she called out, then let the ball leave her hand and fly into the monster. It stumbled for a minute when it was hit. The pink energy completely encased the Blok. It exploded into many pieces shortly after.

The two remaining Bloks began to back away. Aelita smirked at them both. Two more balls formed in her hands. She let the first one fly, which made direct contact with one Blok. Then, the other went, also hitting dead on. She let let a sigh of relief when the second exploded.

"Aelita, please answer me!" Jeremy begged. Aelita looked up at the sky and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Jeremy. I told you I could handle myself," she said a bit smugly. She couldn't help but feel proud at herself.

"But... but what happened to the Bloks?" Jeremy questioned.

"Uh, well... I think you need to see for yourself,"

"Well, show me then," Jeremy requested. She nodded and blinked, allowing Jeremy to see what she could. She looked at her hand again and conjured another ball as effortlessly as before. "Whoa..." she heard Jeremy breathe out. She ended the visual as well as made the ball vanish. "Since when could you do that,"

"Since now I suppose. I've never been able to do that before," Aelita answered. Jeremy let out a hmm.

"I wonder if it has to do with your father saving you and your recovery of your memories," he pondered aloud. She could hear him begin to type again. "Well, whatever the reason, it's fantastic that you can do that. I'm sure the others will be impressed," Jeremy said in a lighter tone.

She couldn't help the smirk on her face. "And maybe you can stop worrying about me so much now," she suggested.

"Hm, I'll think about it." She knew that Jeremy was smiling. She could practically hear it in his voice. "XANA better watch out now though. We've got another Lyoko Warrior ready to fight back now,"

She laughed. "He'd leave us alone if he knew what was good for him,"

Jeremy let out a laugh as well. "Well, I agree, but I don't think he knows what's good for him. In any case, maybe we should get back to what we were intending to do from the start?"

"Right." Back to business. Aelita walked out of the tree cave and went towards the tower. She looked back down at her hand and smiled. She let another ball form in her hand and stared at it. "What should I call it?" She wondered. "Energy Ball? No.. that's not it..." Her expression lightened as a name popped into her head. "Energy Field!" She exclaimed, then fired it at a nearby tree. A burn mark appeared as several chunks of wood flew off of it. She smiled at the sight, then started to run towards the tower.

One thought raced through her mind as she finally entered the tower:

She couldn't wait to show the others.

* * *

 **Ok, this might have been a slight mess, but I think I'm improving at the whole oneshot thing? I sure hope so anyways.**

 **I hate asking, but could you leave a review on this one? Really, all I'm looking for is if this one made sense as a whole. I'm trying to get better, truly I am!**


End file.
